Other Worlds
by Nekoinuchibi
Summary: It's a race across the galaxy to find the sacred jewel and Kagome. It's like Kingdom Hearts but Anime stylego to anime shows instead of disney...Can they find the Jewel and Kagome before the ultimate power is unleashed? Inuyashaxother animes crossover


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime shows that will be used in this story but I do own my own characters.

Chibi: For the LAST TIME; you DO NOT OWN ME! must we go through this EVERY story!

NekoInuChibi: DO you want a part in this story or not?

Chibi: -- yes…

NekoInuChibi: Then just agree for once and start editing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1: And So It Begins…

It was the final battle with the evil Naraku, the holder of all the jewel shards, but the two which our favorite group of heroes carried with them. Despite the fact that Naraku out numbers them at his castle, the Inuyasha gang weren't going to take defeat as an option this time. They took down everything Naraku could dish out and then more. Inuyasha knew that if they were going to win, Kagome and he would have to join their attacks with Sango and Miroku. Just as they were getting ready Naraku appeared behind Miroku and that's when it happened. Kagome drew her final arrow, only to have missed the target and, once again, break the Shikon no Tama. In doing so, everyone stopped and stared for a moment. This temporary paralysis of shock that had rendered his enemies useless gave Naraku the opening he was looking for. He created a huge warp hole, grabbed Kagome, and jumped in along with the jewel shards. You could hear Inuyasha and Kagome yell for one other while Sango and Miroku fought off the demons near by along side Kilala, and the young fox demon Shippou. Their attempt to save the jewel was at a loss… or was it? See the portal that sucked up the jewel grew so strong it sucked them in as well.

………………………………………………………….

When they woke up they knew they weren't in Kansas anymore and that they had to find the sacred jewel…once again

Where are we? We aren't in Japan… or at least the Japan we know," Sango said looking at the surrounding area.

This kind of looks like Kagome's time zone," Inuyasha replied after coming to from the fall of the transport.

"So this is what Kagome's time zone is like then," Miroku said.

"You got it, but this seems different somehow…" Inuyasha pondered as they walked along the dirt path in the woods heading for the town up ahead.

"What do you mean different?" Miroku asked.

"Well, it's like it, but it's not at the same time…" the hanyou tried his best to answer while everyone else was lost.

Just up ahead of them was this maze-like marketplace with tons of places to easily get lost in Along with all this was beauty and flourishing gardens, for this town was built near the ocean shore. They walked along the cobblestone paths, soaking in the wonders and beauty of it all.

"I told you already, it's not the same as Kagome's world. See it's build like the olden days but with Kagome's day of knowledge," Inuyasha said breaking the silence between them all.

"I see, so what you're saying is we could be in between both our world and Kagome's?" asked the monk as they continued their walk into town. Inuyasha merely nodded.

"On the up side of all of this, there's no sign of demons so that gives us time to heal from our injuries and regroup," Sango tried to make best of the mood.

"I agree with Sango's plan. The sooner we heal, the sooner we find Kagome," Miroku said as the reached the entry to the town.

"Wow, it's more beautiful up close," Sango stood amazed by the bright, lush, garden that surrounded the town.

"Yes I must agree, the flowers here are most elegant," Miroku cooed sizing up one. At that point Inuyasha turned to see just what he was talking about, and so did Sango. It was no flower but a young girl around Sango's age with long flowing back hair with blazing red streaks running through it, with a pale with complexion. She was wearing black dress pants with a rich blood red tank top and flip flops to finish the outfit. When she looked up at them, they noticed her deep, icy blue eyes and rose-red lips.

"Hi there, welcome to Twilight Town. I was wondering when you guys would wake up," she said walking over to greet them.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked her as Sango punched Miroku well for being himself.

"Right…" she said with noticing that the explaining part was going to take some time; so she smiled to them and lead the way to her shop. At least there she could get help to explain all this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ok there's the first chapter of this story! Plz send lots of reviews, those are what keep me going (Starry Eyes)

Chibi: We lost her …--


End file.
